elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Siona
Siona is a Redguard who can be found walking on the docks near Hunding Bay. Interactions Arriving on Stros M'kai Siona can give directions to the Draggin Tale Inn. Dialogue May I trouble you for a moment, my lady? "Lady, you say? You must be new in town! Besides, Siona would have remembered you." Cyrus, at your service. :(Iszara) Do you know a young lady named Iszara? My sister, last seen over three months ago. "Iszara, yes, I see the family resemblance. Can't say I know her, though. She was all caught up in them troubles we had when the young Prince was killed." :(Stros M'Kai) What is news around Stros M'Kai these days? "That it's best to keep your mouth shut, or end up in the catacombs. Or worse." :(League) Have you heard anything about a group called the Restless League? "They claim to fight the Empire, but seem more interested in plunder, from what I can tell. They make a point to forebears, though, so I guess they aren't all bad." :(Draggin Tale) A friend is meeting me at the Draggin Tale. Do you know it? "Sure, Siona knows it all right. Used to be a favorite of mine till that damn lizard barkeep got all high an' mighty on me... Does this friend have a name?" ::(Yes) Tobias. Do you know him? "Did Hunding hate Goblins? Course I know him! One of my best customers, and I'm no lie. Any friend of Tobias is a friend of Siona. I'll be happy to help you out any way I can." ::(No) I'd prefer to keep that to myself. "Suit yourself, none-a Siona's business, right?" :::(Help) Maybe you can help me. Tell me more about the recent "troubles" in Stros M'Kai. "You know, the civil war between the Crowns and the Forebears. You really aren't from around here, are you?" ::::(Crowns) Tell me more about the Crowns. "They supported Prince A'Tor after his father died. True Redguard patriots, more's the pity." ::::(Forebears) What of these Forebears. Who are they? "Forebears! Pah! And they call me a whore! Sold out the Prince and left us with the streets full-a foreign Soldiers and not an honest ring to any heel." ::::(Civil War) Was my sister involved in the civil war in some way? "Well, I don't want to spread gossip, especially not to her brother, but they say she was friends with the Prince. Good friends, ya know? So it's no wonder she disappeared when fatboy came to town." :::::(Fatboy) Fatboy? "Sorry. I mean, his Imperial highness, Provisional Governor Lord Richton." ::::::(Richton) Tell me about this Richton. "He's a bad one, he is. Siona can tell. Invited me up to the Palace once, but I won't be back. Maybe Siona is not a fine lady, be she is an honest working girl, and doesn't like being treated like dirt. And she definitely doesn't like being watched by that sneaking, prick-eared shadow." :::::::(Palace) Where is the governor's Palace? "The poor dead Prince's Palace, you mean. Just keep climbing up the hall, you can't miss it. But don't expect to sneak your way in." :::::::(Shadow) Who is this shadow you speak of? "Fatboy's pet assassin, Dram. A ghoul from furthest Morrowind, they say. Those red eyes of his, watching me ... No, Siona won't be back to the Palace, not for all the coin in Hammerfell." :::::(Prince) The Prince -- What happened to him? :::(Lizard) This lizard barkeep ... An Argonian? "Don't know his politics, but that Dreekius is a damn nuisance to us working girls. Pretentions of grandeur, he has. Nobody but Forebears in there now, anyway, and I wouldn't catch their get for any cart o' coin." ::::(Dreekius) You don't care for Dreekius, then? "Well, he's not a bad sort for a lizard, him and me just don't see eye-to-eye on the friendship of the thighs, so to speak. But he knows anyone who's anyone on this island, no mistake." :::(Catacombs) These catacombs -- Some kind of a dungeon? "That's where fatboy tosses any Crowns he can catch. Under the Palace -- Where the Dragon lives." ::::(Dragon) A Dragon lives in the catacombs? "That's how fatboy beat the Crowns. The Imperials, at least, think the Dragon's still down there, layin' about on the royal sea o' coin." (Bye) We'll talk later. Be careful. Brennan's Betrayal After escaping the catacombs, Siona will notify you that there have been rumors of Captain Brennan betraying Cyrus. Gallery Siona.png Appearances * be:Сіёна de:Siona pl:Siona ru:Сиона